


Yule

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Funny Tony, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are celebrating Yule and Tony decides to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers
> 
> This is not part of the Holiday Series. I'm hoping to still get that up soon, but this one came to my mind first. This is in an AU somewhere either where Loki never tried to conquer earth or one where the Avengers have completely forgiven Loki.

"How long have they been going at it?" Clint asked as he put he put his bag down from the mission he had just gotten back from.

"Which one?" Natasha asked him looking at the three of them. The three of them were at the bar. "Thor and Loki have been celebrating Yule ever since the 21st and Tony has been trying to keep up with them." Trying unsuccessfully it looked like as he was asleep still holding his glass of scotch.

"How much did he have to drink?" said a disapproving voice behind them. Clint turned to see Steve with his arms folded over his chest and frowning at the scene in front of him.

"It has to be a lot if Tony's down what with his alcohol tolerance being this high." A voice said to the side of them. Bruce, apparently the whole team had come up to look at the scene.

"It's Asgardian, apparently it's ten times more potent," Natasha said with a smirk that suggested that they had missed some seriously funny stuff.

"Tell me you got pictures," she smiled and took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. It was better than he thought. She hadn't just taken pictures she had taken video as well. He hit the first play button. It was Tony looking quite happy he looked right at the camera and said.

"I am the liquor," Clint's lips quirked up and he went to the next video. This one was of Thor and Loki singing a song in what was probably Asgardian or something as he couldn't tell what they were saying. What was funny was that Tony obviously had no idea what the words were either but was trying to sing along anyways.

"Bay gang rain oil a risky gin hog god ok um bat tush ever have loped all levi dammit Jotuns, us me gaffer bringing mail hand slayed sitter er hand silk um friend," Clint laughed as he watched Tony sing nonsense. He flipped to the next video. Tony was running all over the bar looking under glasses and bar stools for something looking panicked. He looked towards the two Asgardians, Loki was watching with amusement and Thor with some concern.

"I've lost the plot. Quick! Help me find it before it thickens!" he yelled. Clint barked a loud laugh at that and moved it to the next one. In this one Tony looked somehow, even more, sloshed than the last one. He looked like he was probably nearing the end and he was probably going to be falling asleep soon. Still, Tony yet took another gulp from his drink apparently not satisfied with his level of drunkenness.

"I can't feel my lips," he said like he was puzzled about this fact. Natasha's voice came from off camera.

"How drunk are you?" a big dopey smile took over his lips and said.

"On a scale of 1 to Russian, I'm Vladimir Putin," he then fell onto the table and stayed there. Clint couldn't help it as the laughs rolled out of him. Drunk Tony was hilarious and he couldn't believe that Natasha had gotten it all on video. He looked up from the video and saw Steve try to keep looking disapproving, but a smile slipping out every now and then. Bruce didn't have the same qualms and was quietly sniggering. Natasha just grinned. He couldn't help but keep laughing and Bruce's laughs quietly got louder as well. It was Christmas even though it was actually 2 days after it. It was so hilarious, it almost made up for the fact that he had to miss Christmas.

"Why are you laughing?" Thor asked as Loki and Thor suddenly seemed to notice that they had an audience. The question broke whatever resistance the rest of the group had and the room was full of laughter and two confused Asgardians.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of encounters with people who are inebriated so most of the funny things Tony said actually came from Reddit so I don't own them. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone :)


End file.
